


Stiles was Right

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O World AU, Alpha Kink, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Angst and Smut, Armpit Kink, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Theo Raeken, Oral Sex, Scenting, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Has a Big Dick, Sex Worker Scott, Soft Scott, Stiles Stilinski Matchmaker, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Theo Needs To Get Rough Fucked 2019, Theo in Heat, Virgin Theo, hard sex, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Dealing with his heat without the use of toys and medication, Theo goes to the local Alpha Breeding House.  He goes there to deal with his heat, he leaves with more than he expected.





	Stiles was Right

 

 

 

The cold chill whipped through the dank alleys of the warehouse district.  The feeble overhead lights only cast the briefest flicker of light as the tops shook.  He pulled his coat tighter, more from habit than from actual cold as his limbs danced with fire.  It was his time as an omega, the time to give into his bodily desires or the endure the pain at home with medication and “therapeutic” toys. 

He dodged a puddle of stagnate rain water, trying to make sure his pristine white chucks would stay that way but that was another of a poor decision that was his life.  He was a shifter, but not really.  His once human body had been like the shoes but now, years after the accident, the one that cost his sister’s life but through her life granted him a new one, he was damaged, tainted. 

Normal humans and betas ruled the world.  The antiquated views of prestige for shifter Alphas and Omegas had passed.  Though, it was the alphas that really bore the brunt of societal treatment.  All the commercials were geared towards helping omegas blend in and deal with their bodies, mitigate the reactions.  Most alphas weren’t so lucky.

Savage aggression had no place in a civilized society, so the most dangerous alphas were locked away, by sheer virtue of birth, long before they had a chance to prove themselves.  While lesser alphas were treated as a nuisance at best and watched and controlled being more likely.

He turned the knob and leaned heavily on the rusted metal door.  After a few moments it gave, and a wave of pheromones hit, causing his knees to shake as he tried to steady himself and leave the damp concrete for the dry dusty concrete of the converted warehouse floor. 

The pierced and tattooed boy behind the desk with shiny honey brown eyes and a buzzed cut called out, “Hey!  Close the door!  We’re not heating all of Beacon Hills.”

He yanked the door closed and channeled his aggression back, “It doesn’t feel like you’re heating anything in here.”

Those eyes glared at him as he unzipped his jacket and approached the desk.  The boy raised an eyebrow and asked unenthusiastically, “Name and identification.”

He retrieved his wallet and began as he fetched his ID, “Theo Raeken.  I have an appointment.”

The boy snatched the ID from his hands and held it up into the light.  “Nope.  I don’t believe this is a picture of you.  I think you’re fooling people but not me.  Nope.  I’m sharper than that.”

He reached for his ID, but the man yanked it away just before he could grab it.  He huffed, “I AM Theo Raeken.  That’s my ID!  That picture looks like me.”

The sharp wit slapped him back, “No.  The guy in this picture is a total douchebag.  Like I’m pretty sure he was the same prick who didn’t remember anyone from say, like the fourth grade.  You wouldn’t be him, would you?”

He rolled his eyes with a stressed sigh, his eyes darting over the rusted red metal walls and the dark hallways.  When he looked back to the energetic man, his mind put everything into place.  That grin, those moles, that energy.  “You’re Stiles.  Fucking Stiles Stilinski.”

Stiles bounced his eyebrows as he pushed the ID back to Theo, “No.  I’m not fucking Stiles Stilinski.  I mean I would if I could, have you seen him?  That ink.  Those studs and gauges.  And just between the two of us…”  Stiles held out his hands after Theo took the ID and grinned as he made the gesture of being huge.

He couldn’t help the nervous laughter as another wave of cold sweat began to wash over him.  He could faintly hear the growls, the snarls, the grunts and the thrum of electricity as Stiles leaned on the counter, “Alright Theo, what brings you- “ 

Stiles leaned towards him and took an audible dramatic sniff.  “Holy shit!  You smell like you are about to pop.  Fuck, Theo, when did you become a shifter?”

“You can smell that?”

Stiles widely grinned as he reached under the counter and grabbed a clipboard with some paperwork and slapped it down in front of him, “Of course I can smell it.  No worries.  I’m not a shifter.  I’m just regular old me.  Well plus a few things, minus some others but regular Stiles.”

He flipped over the sheets and asked, “What are these?”

Stiles huffed before he explained, “Standard waivers and consent forms.  Since most of the alphas here are using this to take time off their sentences, which is all kinds of fucked if you ask me, and the others are deemed too dangerous to hold regular jobs so it’s either something like this, blood sport or unskilled labor.  So fucked anyway you look at it.”

He began to sign his name as Stiles cleared his throat, “So, Theo, when were you bit?”

“I wasn’t.”

It took a few moments before Stiles’ eyes widened, “Wait.  You’re a non-bitten shifter?  I didn’t know they still did that.”

“They don’t.”

“What happened?”

He slid the form back to Stiles and recalled, “Back in the fourth grade.  Car accident.  Drunk driver.  It killed my sister on the scene and I almost died.  They said it was a small miracle with how cold it was.  It preserved her heart for a transplant.  They needed.  To change me so I could survive the procedure.  So here I am.”

Stiles sharp tone softened, “Fuck, Theo.  I didn’t know.”

He coldly shot back, “Next to no one does.  And you wouldn’t know if you didn’t work here.”

That mischievous smile grew as Stiles answered, “I don’t work here.  I’m with the guy I’m fucking.  We’re visiting a mutual friend.”

“A guy you’re fucking?”

“I’m not allowed to call it anything else.  Princess is very particular.”

Stiles set the paperwork aside and knelt by the cabinet as he mused, “I think I know just the perfect one for you.”

When Stiles stood, he held a key ring with a singular key and a metal room number.  He held out his hand to reach for it and Stiles cupped it as he stared into his eyes, “Why aren’t you with some alpha boyfriend from the outside?  I know you meet plenty.”

He tried to close his hand on the key, but Stiles held it tight.  He knew the resolved gaze, one from elementary school, “They want to own an omega.  Most of them are privileged assholes that think because they can pay for a pass by the system that they can do what they want.”

“Isn’t that what you want?  To be owned?  You did come here.  You signed every form and some of these alphas aren’t going to give a single ounce of care to an omega, especially one in heat.”

He narrowed his eyes, “I’m dealing with my body.  That’s all.  If an alpha roughs me up, I’ll heal.”

“And if you form a bond?  Then what?”

He snorted, “That’s impossible.  I’m not even a real shifter.  I’m just the poster child for “Better Living through Science”.”

Stiles released the key and pulled his hand back with a smile, “Alright.”  He motioned to the hallway to Theo’s left, “Your alpha is down that hall.  Don’t knock on any doors.  Don’t make eye contact with any other shifters.  Let your alpha know any considerations before you begin.”

He raised his brow as he slowly started to the hallway, “But you said you don’t work here.”

Stiles laughed as he reached under the desk and slapped a sign with a clock with no hands and the message: Be Back Later, on the desk, “I don’t.  Doesn’t mean I don’t know what happens here or how to do it.  Now to go bother my fuck partner and our friend.”

He lowered his head as he read the room number and made a sharp turn as the hallway turned.  He heard a door open behind him but kept his eyes glued to the floor.  There was a low growl, “Come here omega.  I can give you what you want.”

He muttered lowly, his gut churning and his body processing the exposure to the alpha’s scent and tone, “Um…I have a key.”

An alarm sounded from the door as the alpha continued, “Come on.  I won’t even charge you.  You smell delicious little omega.” 

A group of men rush past him and he heard the sounds of stun batons as he turned the next corner.  Doubt filled his mind as he approached the door.  What if the alpha Stiles picked was just like that one?  Yeah, he could heal but the guards.  He felt a bit of guilt.  He shouldn’t be here while in heat.

He hesitated as he held the key just beyond the keyhole.  He took a deep breath and could only catch the alpha pheromones from the hall but something about this room smelled calm.  Normally, he’d expect the keyed-up musk he’s known around horny alphas, but this was different.  Slowly, he inserted the key and turned the knob. 

He stepped just past the threshold and the door closed behind him.  The room was dark and even flaring his eyes did little to cast it away.  He could vaguely make out the shape of the bed in the center of the room and he did see the outline of the light in a side room, most likely a bathroom, and in the far corner, the darkness grew but he could see the two red eyes, staring at him.  To confirm his suspicion, he took another breath and closed his eyes.  The strong, spicy scent of a virile alpha washed over him, but it was piqued with something rich and natural.  The guttural tense voice broke him from his reverie, “Are you sure you have the right room?”

That deep but somehow…familiar voice sent a chill down his spine and the tension in his gut stirred.  He felt the push of slick before he snarked back, “It’s the key I was given.”

“Gary said I wouldn’t have any visitors today.”

He opened his jacket and slid it off as he replied, “Well, I didn’t see Gary.  Stiles gave me your key.”

The tone lightened as the alpha questioned, “What?  Stiles?”

He reached for the light switch, but the alpha ordered, “NO!”

His body complied, frozen to the extent that his jacket slide from his arm and fell to the concrete floor.  His confidence fled as he felt the energy radiate from the alpha.  He’d never felt this kind of draw, this kind of aura, “Y-yeah, Stiles said you’d be the perfect one.”

The alpha’s words flattened, “You’re in heat.”

Something about the tone burned in his chest and he turned to meet that gaze, “So?  You’re in _full rut_.”  The two words slipped free, not as an accusation but the statement of a fact his body knew before his mind could catch up.

The alpha roared and he fought against his biological drive to cower, though he could do little for the slick that began to run, and stepped closer, “I wasn’t saying that as an insult.”

“Leave.”

“No.”

The deep rumble in the alpha’s chest preluded the harsh, threat of tone as he slurred past fangs, “Leave NOW!”

He steadied him as he swayed ever so slightly, the haze beginning to fall over his mind, “NO!  I came here to get fucked.  You’re in rut, I’m in heat.  It works.  Neither of us has to be anything more than a fuck toy.”

The alpha rushed across the room and he could feel the hot breath on his neck, the sheer power and how his body wanted to move away, his survival instinct screamed to run but a tiny voice told him he was right.  When the rush of air hit his nose, he knew it was right.

He fought the quiver in his voice, “ _I’m sorry_ but I’m not going anywhere.  Stiles was right.”

The alpha growled deeply from his chest, “It’s harder to control.  I could hurt you.”

He quickly retorted, “But you won’t.  That’s not who you are.”

“You don’t know who- “

The soft words tumbled free as he reached into the darkness and cupped the side of the alpha’s face.  He felt the soft line of fur across that unmistakable jaw, “ _You’re Scotty_.” 

They stood motionless for a moment before the alpha leaned against his palm.  He stroked the alpha’s jaw until Scott leaned closer and began to inhale near his neck.  He turned his head, exposing his neck to the alpha.  He felt the graze of fangs and the drip of saliva just before a broad stripe from Scott’s long tongue had him shivering.  “Theo?  You’re a shifter?”

The stress was too much, his mind saturated with hormones and he began to speak before his legs gave out and he lost consciousness.  He never found the concrete floor though.

He didn’t know how long he was out but the pressure of a water bottle to his lips brought him back.  He ravenously gulped down the fluid, his conscious mind lost to nothing but the desire the exist, to receive the water that he desperately needed. 

Slowly, his senses began to return.  The chill of the room.  The cold sweat that covered his body.  The scratch of the thin blanket over his naked chest and legs.  He finished the bottle and licked his chapped lips before he spoke, his voice brittle and weak, “What time is it?”

The weight of the bed shifted, and he felt the heat emanate from Scott’s chest against his back.  “It’s almost 2AM.  You passed out.”

He started to lift his head from the firm pillow, but his mind began to swim, “You’ve been taking care of me?”

Scott nuzzled closer, sliding his arms around his torso, pulling him tighter.  He felt the heat envelope him as Scott’s nose pressed against the back of his neck, “Yeah.  You’re in no condition to go anywhere.”

“What about you?  Your home?  I could’ve slept this off.  I’ve dealt with a heat before.”

“How many bottles of water have you drank?”

He snorted from the question, “One.  The one I just finished.”

“You woke up every hour on the hour.  You’ve drank nearly a case.  We’ve had this same conversation every time.”

“What?”

Scott kissed the base of his head and shushed, “Just lay against my chest and go back to sleep.”

He scooted closer and felt the hard, thick cock press against him.  He squirmed in the hold and Scott asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t come here to sleep.  I came.  For an alpha.”

“Theo, you’re not thinking straight.” 

He snaked out of his boxers as Scott held him tight.  He could feel their weight as he kicked them from under the blanket and they fell to the floor with a wet slap.  When he readjusted himself, he arched his back and Scott’s cock slid between his cheeks.  The tip pushed up and touched his lower back, but the cup of his ass rested against the knot.  He could feel Scott’s pulse through it.  The thought of an alpha’s knot, of Scott’s knot resting so close to his hole triggered another run of slick. 

Scott shifted his hips, gently sliding his cock, splitting Theo's ass, spreading the slick between them.  Theo tried to push back and shift the angle, but Scott's hands grabbed his hips tensely and he whispered, "Relax.  You aren't ready for that yet." 

Scott held him tight with one hand and lifted his arm.  The alpha slid his head under his pit and rested his arm so that he could hold and grip the alpha's scruff.  Scott slowly kissed down his jawline and he couldn't help the low whine that slipped free.  "You never change.  You're so gentle." 

Scott nipped his chin, the scratch of fangs light but pointed, "I did change." 

He rolled his torso and looked into Scott's eyes.  The burning red of an alpha met his, casting the man's face in a dangerous glow.  He reached over and brushed away the alpha's loose hair and giggled at each time Scott blinked and his face was obscured by the darkness.  "Stop blinking, I want to look at you." 

That gentle face looked up to him as Scott replied, a plea for mercy, "Theo, can I see yours?"

He had to consciously focus, the only thing that kept his primal mind grounded was the friction of holding a mate's cock so close to his need.  He closed them and when he gazed back, Scott's face was softer under the faint orange glow.  The harsh shadows cast by his reds alone were gone, replaced by an intimate view of Scott's true self.  He let his fingers travel down the alpha's face and cupped his chin.  With his thumb he reached across Scott's mouth and stroked the edges of his fangs that pushed past his lips.   He felt the ferocity of those teeth and slowly brought his thumb back.  "What happened?  When did you change?"

Scott sounded like a scared child and not the powerful alpha, built with muscles that seemed to swallow and hold him, "I... I was bit.  In high school.  I.  Some things happened.  And."

He lowered his brow as he searched Scott's eyes.  "You killed your alpha."

Scott shook his head, "No.  He's.  He's alive.  But I became an Alpha."

He opened his mouth to say more but the pained expression on Scott's face stole the words.  Scott moved from his hold and tucked his face into his pit.  He watched curiously as the alpha pressed his face and rubbed up and down the sweat matted hairs.  He gasped as Scott opened his mouth and licked a long stripe.  He could feel his cock begin to swell as the tension shifted.  Scott was scenting himself with his scent.  This alpha was trying to carry his scent, marking himself as claimed.  "Scott.  Please.  I can't.  I'm not a real shifter."

Scott's low voice rumbled against the sensitive skin, "You're real Theo.  Everything about you is real."

"But-"

Scott soothed, "Just get some more sleep.  We'll talk when you wake up.  Before."

He let the drowsiness fall over him as spikes of sensitive pleasure sparked.  The sense of warmth and safety lulled him further than physical exhaustion.  It wasn't long before the gently movements pushed him into a deeper, peaceful slumber.

The surge of adrenaline tore him from his slumber as he doubled over under the blanket.  His entire body torched with pain as the muscles of his gut tensed and shuttered.  He could feel every tiny contraction and release.  He rolled over, from one edge to the opposite of the empty bed and pleaded, "Fuck.  Scott.  It hurts." 

He could barely keep his eyes opened as he looked to the restroom door, the only source of light.  As it flew open, he finally got a look at Scott.  He'd felt those solid muscles, the bulge to his frame that his childhood friend didn't possess, but seeing it now, knowing he would submit to him, jolted him with anxious energy.  Scott rushed to the bed, leaving the door open.  "I'm here Theo.  I need to ask you before we start." 

As Scott leaned over him, his hands firmly gripping the mounds of his ass, he caught the scent.  He looked ahead to the unruly patch of dark hairs and the flaccid cock that hung low from them.  Scott's words fell on deaf ears as he lunged forward and grabbed his cock.  He leaned against Scott's thigh and inhaled deeply.  The scent alone dulled the sharpest of the pain, but he desired full relief.  "Theo, Wai-"

He slurped down Scott's cock and began to feel it expand against his tongue.  The salty bitter taste was a welcome change from the almost overpowering sweetness that his body took during his heat.  He sucked hard, trying to pull the fluids as he bobbed.  Which each swallow, he could feel just the slightest bit better.

The first digit sliding into his hole jolted him sending the thick cock down his throat, bringing tears to his eyes.  He quivered as he slowed his pace, pulling back and stroking Scott's base, his alpha cock far too large to handle it all.  One became two and his body tried to clamp and hold them, but it wasn't enough.  He popped from Scott's cock and looked up.  He stared at the Alpha's face, the tip of his cock resting against his cheek, as saw those deep reds, muted with lust, lost to exploring his hole.  He whined sharply, which pulled the gaze to his own, "Please.  I need more." 

Scott slipped another finger inside, stretching him, fucking him with shallow thrusts as he knelt, his cock sliding from Theo's face.  Scott's forehead touched his and he kissed him nose and whispered, "Soon."

"Plea-” Scott’s lips ghosted over his before he seized his lower lip, sucking the mixture as his tongue pushed for more.  Scott cupped the back of his head and slipped his tongue in, sliding over his fangs as the fourth finger joined the others.  The pain began spike once more and he rolled from the kiss, the fingers sliding out as he got to his hands and knees, arching his back, presenting his needy, dripping hole for his alpha.  He looked back and whimpered, "Scott.  I need it."

He barely caught the movements in his haze that Scott's chest was pressed against his back, his arms shaking as he struggled to stay upright as those arms wrapped around him.  He felt the blunt tip of Scott's cock pressed between his mounds, teasing his hole.  Scott purred against his neck as he slowly sank his cock in.  His internal muscles grabbed Scott's cock and tried to pull as more twinges of pain shot through him.  He needed the knot.  He tried to push back but Scott responded with easing out.  He began a slow rhythm of shallow thrusts that had him panting.  Every nerve ending jumped as he shook to meet Scott's thrusts.  Weak pleas flowed between moans as every attempt was met with Scott holding back.  He fell forward and cried into the blanket from the hypersensitive pleasure with the spikes of pain.

Scott withdrew his meaty length and poised to thrust, just his head still contained.  The alpha placed a hand in between his shoulder blades and thrust deep.  He gasped from the pressure as he was held motionless and Scott's cock hit a wall of resistance.  The alpha growled and pushed harder until he cried out just as an audible pop was heard.  The slick flowed, and Scott plunged until his breeder balls rested against his thighs.  The low throbs of pain replaced the sharp spikes from the heat.  As Scott withdrew and began to fuck him in earnest.  Long, powerful strokes stretching his insides and filling him to completion.  He bit into the blanket, his fangs shredding the material as Scott grinded his filled knot against his hole.

He tried to push back and meet the pressures of the thrusts, so desperate as his body shuddered from the force.  He whined with the blanket in his mouth, he was so close.  Scott leaned back and slipped out of him.  His harried voice barely broke before Scott flipped him and he landed on his back with enough force to bounce.  His boneless legs flew up and the alpha pounced slamming his cock back into him.  With his knees pinned, Scott bore down, bending him over, his shoulders groaning from the force as the alpha's claws streaked lines up his back.  Short powerful thrusts weakened his resistance, stretching his hole for the knot.  His head swam as those claws cut into the backs of his shoulders and he was wrenched up, cradled face to face.  With one more savage thrust the knot popped in, it felt like he was being ripped in two from the pressure, but the pain morphed as he stared into those feral reds.  His mouth gaped from the thrusts as Scott lifted and shoved his body, the knot pulling against his rim and locking into place.  The pressure grew to be too much, and he soundlessly screamed as he shot, spraying their chests.  Scott pulled him tight and his face fell to the soft junction of shoulder and neck as instinct took over and he bit.  As the sickly iron taste filled his mouth the sharp pain of fangs to his shoulder struck him just before the thrum of bliss washed over him as the heat shot deep within and began to fill him.

Scott slowly lowered them to the bed, shifting his legs from his shoulders, relieving the pressure.  He licked and kissed the wound he caused as more heat filled him.  The pain was gone, he couldn't feel anything but bliss as he looked to Scott with hooded eyes.  Scott looked to him and whispered, "Mate."

The word felt right even though the sinking feeling in his stomach said something different.  "Mate."

When Scott's knot deflated, the alpha slid out of him with an audible slurp.  He straightened his legs as they looked to the mixture of fluids, the slick, cum, and blood that covered Scott's cock.  Scott looked to him in confusion, "I... I took your virginity?"

A silence fell, and Scott continued, "I'm sorry-"

He lunged for Scott and grabbed his face, so they could only look into each other's eyes.  "Don't be.  It's what I wanted."

Scott pulled from his grip and touched the slowly healing wound that would scar over, "And I mated you.  Fuck!"

Scott rolled away from him, throwing his legs off the side of the bed.  He slunk behind the alpha, still weak from exertion and wrapped an arm around his chest as he pulled his head to Scott's shoulder.  "You didn't do anything I didn't want."

Scott tried to pull free, but he refused to release his mate.  "You don't understand Theo.  I'm a free alpha.  This kind of work, living in a mine, or fighting in the arena is all there is for me.  I'm too dangerous for the normal world."

"I don't care.  This feels right.  Doesn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Then who cares?"

"But your pack?"

He scoffed, the words filling with vitriol, "I don't have a pack.  Fuck, I don't want a pack."

Scott's head fell at the declaration.  He snaked under the alpha's arm and crawled into his lap.  He lifted Scott's chin and gazed into his eyes, "But I want you.  Damn the world.  Damn everything else."

"But your life, your future-"

"Is ours now."


End file.
